1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of setting a locked state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mobile terminals capable of setting the locked state have been widely known, and one example of such an apparatus is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2007-116318 [H04M 1/00, H04Q 7/38] laid-open on May 10, 2007. The mobile phone of the related art can set and cancel a lock function of the mobile phone, recognizing a moving pattern of the mobile phone as personal identifying information.
However, in the related art, the user cannot know whether or not the moving pattern when he or she moves the mobile phone is correctly input as intended. Thus, the user may not cancel the lock function smoothly.